


Akai Hana

by anime_fanatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_fanatic/pseuds/anime_fanatic
Summary: Tsukishima made his way down the stairs, he turned towards the counter and cracked a small smile as he saw Yamguchi busying himself behind the counter. Tsukishima sighed and shook his head slightly, Yamaguchi always woke up before him, at least this time he didn't wake up to the sound of Yamaguchi falling down the stairs. Yamaguchi heard Tsukishima come downstairs and looked up from what he was doing. "Hey Tsukki! You woke up just in time to open the shop!"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Akai Hana

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukkiyama own a shop  
> This is my first fanfic so sorry if I dissapoint  
> Tsukishima is soft towards Yamaguchi  
> Yamaguchi is nice to EvEryONe

Yamaguchi shared an apartment with his boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, they lived above a shop that they owned called Akai Hana. Yamaguchi was always the first one up out of both of them, he took great care in not waking up Tsukishima as he got ready to go to the shop. Yamaguchi hopped on the stairs as he struggled to put his shoes on, in hindsight this was very dangerous and had ended up with Yamaguchi tumbling down the stairs and scaring the absolute life out of Tsukishima. Fortunately for him, Yamaguchi did not fall down the stairs this time.

Tsukishima made his way down the stairs, he turned towards the counter and cracked a small smile as he saw Yamaguchi busying himself behind the counter. Tsukishima sighed and shook his head slightly, Yamaguchi always woke up before him, at least this time he didn't wake up to the sound of Yamaguchi falling down the stairs. Yamaguchi heard Tsukishima come downstairs and looked up from what he was doing. "Hey Tsukki! You woke up just in time to open the shop!" A small bell rung as Tsukishima went outside to flip the sign from 'closed' to 'open'. Tsukishima walked back into the shop just as the door shut, Yamaguchi walked out from behind the counter and grabbed his wrist.

"I have something to show you!" Yamaguchi giggled as Tsukishima let out a small hum, despite waking up at around 5:00AM everyday Yamaguchi was very hyper. Yamaguchi dragged Tsukishima to the backroom of the shop, there were two dry cleaning bags with white caps on top of them.

The caps had red writing embroidered in the front, it read 'Akai Hana'. Yamaguchi picked up one bag and a cap and handed them to Tsukishima. "Open it!" Yamaguchi was practically hopping up and down with excitement. Tsukishima flashed a smile and opened the bag, inside was a white apron with a red flower clearly sewn into the front. He swiftly tied the apron around his waist and put the cap on. When Tsukishima looked up he saw that Yamaguchi had an apron and was currently struggling to tie it around his waist. Tsukishima shook his head and walked forward, tying the two pieces of fabric together into a neat bow.

Yamaguchi turned around and giggled again, he was in a really giggly mood, not that Tsukishima minded or anything, he quite enjoyed seeing his boyfriend in such a good mood.

"Ok, let's go to the front now, can't keep our customers waiting, now can we?" Yamaguchi spoke as he dragged Tsukishima back to the front of the shop just as the bell rung.

Two people came into the shop, one had spikey brown hair and tan skin, the other had chocolate brown, fluffy hair. Yamaguchi recognised them from high school, Tsukishima recognised them as well but made no point of being as friendly as Yamaguchi. "Oikawa! Iwaizumi!" Yamaguchi had a large smile and waved as he sorted out the counter.

Iwaizumi waved slightly before starting to browse the shop, Oikawa on the other hand, walked right up to the counter and leaned over. "Hey, you're the pinch server from Karasuno! Is it just me or did you get prettier?"

Yamaguchi flushed slightly and giggled, Tsukishima shot a glare at Oikawa before cleaning out the counter. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and called out to Oikawa. "Hey, Shittykawa! You want milkbread or what?" With that, Oikawa rushed away from the counter and towards Iwaizumi. "Mean Iwa-chan~" Oikawa giggled and clung to Iwaizumi.

In highschool Iwaizumi was a couple of inches shorter than Oikawa, but he must've gone through some kind of crazy growth spurt because now he was the taller one. Iwaizumi smirked and kissed Oikawa's forehead as he clung like a koala to Iwaizumi. Yamaguchi felt an arm wrap around him, he looked up at Tsukishima and giggled.

 _Perfect time for it_ Yamaguchi thought to himself and gently lifted Tsukishima's glasses off his face and swiftly placed them on his own. Using his middle and index finger, Yamaguchi pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Gomen Tsukki" Yamaguchi giggled, but he didn't give Tsukishima his glasses back.

Tsukishima's brow furrowed and looked down at Yamaguchi, his eyesight was a bit blurred but he could clearly make out the image of his boyfriend wearing his glasses, he rolled his eyes and lightly ruffled Yamaguchi's hair.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa made their way to the counter again, this time carrying a loaf of milk bread and some flavoured water. Oikawa saw that Yamaguchi was now wearing glasses and Tsukishima was glasses-less. Oikawa giggled before turning and kissing Iwaizumi's cheek.

Yamaguchi smiled and went to the cash register. "That'll be $5 please" Yamauchi smiled as Tsukishima collected the money and put it in the cash register. Iwaizumi and Oikawa left, their fingers were intertwined and Oikawa held their hands up as he waved to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "Bye!"

Yamaguchi wrapped his fingers gently around the edge of the glasses as he took them off. A loose strand of green hair had caught in the frame of the glasses and Yamaguchi hissed in pain as he took the glasses off.

Tsukishima's eyes widened and he carefully took the glasses back. "Are you ok Yams?" His eyes filled with worry despite the fact that Yamaguchi seemed fine. Tsukishima patted Yamaguchi's head, a look of worry still on his face. "I'm fine Tsukki!" Yamaguchi hugged Tsukishima, he look up and went on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Tsukishima's forehead.

He horribly miscalculated though, so he instead kissed Tsukishima on the lips, not like it mattered anyway. Despite having been dating for a couple years Yamaguchi always had this electric feeling whenever he kissed Tsukishima, it was hard to explain but Yamaguchi always found happiness in Tsukki's touch, kiss or just speaking to him. Tsukishima smiled down at Yamaguchi before picking him up and wearing him like a backpack.

The rest of the day passed in a blurr but Yamaguchi was pretty sure he had spent most of it in Tsukishima's arms. They had earned around 50$ that day. They closed the shop and went back upstairs to their apartment. Yamaguchi went to the kitchen while Tsukishima cleand up the lvingroom to prepare for dinner.

Yamaguchi carried two bowls of steaming ramen to the living room and placed them on the table in front of the sofa. Tsukishima sat on the sofa with Yamaguchi and started to dig into the ramen with his boyfriend. "Thanks Yams" Yamaguchi slurped up his ramen and glanced over at his boyfriend. "No problem Tsukki!" He giggled and placed the empty bowl of ramen on the table.

Yamaguchi stifled a yawn and hugged his knees to his stomach. Yamaguchi closed his eyes and leaned into Tsukishima. Tsukki smirked and put his bowl on the table next to Yamaguchi's bowl. He wrapped one arm around his boyfriend and hugged him closer.

Yamaguchi hummed in appreciation and hugged his boyfriend back. "I love you Tsukki" Yamaguchi murmered as he buried his face into the crook of Tsukishima's neck. Tsukishima blushed slightly and planted a kiss in Yamaguchi's hair, he closed his eyes and mumbled "love you too Yamaguchi" as he hugged his boyfriend to sleep.

 _We'll sort out those dishes tomorrow_ he thought to himself before he drifted off to sleep, cradling his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fanfic before so this is probably really bad


End file.
